Believe
by Klaine-Lover-103
Summary: Years later, everyone in the New Directions is an adult and has kids. When the kids are going into High School, the drama is bouncing off the walls! Pregnancy, dating, homelessness and more, will these kids survive the evils of teenage life?
1. Chapter 1

"Can you believe it, Cedes? In less than a week our kids will be walking the halls of McKinley high!" Kurt took a nervous sip of his coffee.

"I know! We're getting old..." Mercedes replied.

"Well, I _never_ age! But last night I think Blaine had a wrinkle!" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sam and I are crazy with worry. We know Ellie and Eric want to join Glee club but, what if they have to go through what we did? I wouldn't be able to handle it..."

"Cedes, it'll be fine. I'm just lucky only Toronto is going in this year. I still have time before Alex (girl, 11), James (10), Elizabeth (8), Maya (5), Emily (4) and Blaine (2) go. And Victoria (16) is already there."

"I still can't believe Blaine convinced you to name one of the kids after him." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, it took a lot of convincing."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Blaine yelled from his study.

"No." Kurt replied stiffening a giggle. "I can't believe it's been 12 years since we adopted Toronto. So long..."

"What happened with that anyone? You've never really told me much about it." Mercedes claimed.

"Well..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Kurt! I'm so excited!" The couple was currently following their social worker to pick out the child they were going to be caring for for the years to come. _

_"I know! I am too Blaine! This will be the first time we see our perfect little boy or girl. It's gonna be great!" Turning the corner, , their social worker, opened a door._

_"Blaine, Kurt, in this room is your future child." She announced smiling. The two men wandered in holding hands. They saw children in diapers, babies in cribs and even children as old as twelve watching TV or playing with the many toys scattered about the room._

_"Blaine, their all so... __**adorable!**__" Kurt gawked at the children in front of him. _

_"I know!" Blaine said squezzing Kurt's hand. Blaine felt a slight tug at the rim of his shirt. Looking down he saw a young boy, maybe three or so, standing before him. The boy had light frekles on his face, big, shiny grey eyes and blonde hair that stuck in every direction. He was utterly adorable._

_"Can I play with you?" He asked Blaine, eyes wide._

_"Of course, little man. What's your name?" Blaine asked._

_"I'm Toronto." the boy announced proudly._

_"Well I'm Blaine. This is my husband Kurt. I like your name." Blaine responded._

_"I like your name too. We should play legos." Toronto said tugging at Blaine's arm. Blaine laughed and gave in. Nearly twenty minutes later called over Blaine and Kurt._

_"So, have you two made a decision on which child you would like to adopt?" asked._

_"Well, Gracie is cute. So is Ally. And also Mary. Their all so cute! Do you like any Blaine?" Kurt inquired. _

_"I just love Toronto." Blaine affirmed. _

_"Are you sure you don't want a girl, Blaine?" Kurt began._

_"No, Kurt. He's the only one I want. If we don't get him I'm not getting a child." _

_"Blaine that's sort of dramatic..."_

_"Kurt, he's amazing. He's everything good in this horrible world. Besides you that is." _

_"Ok. Blaine if he's our child I'll love him." Kurt said kissing his husband._

_*End Flashback*_

"Kurt? You OK?" Mercedes waved her hand in front of his face.

"Uh yeah. Just memories. When are the others supposed to get here? Aren't we having a "Our Babies Aren't Kids Anymore." party?"

"Yeah. Britt just texted that her and Santana and on their way." Just that moment the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil." Kurt said opening the front door. "Britt! Sanny! Ugh I've missed you too!" Kurt said wrapping the two in a hug.

"I've missed you too, Lady Face! Now where is Wonder Twin? I had an idea for that show of his." Santana asked peering over Kurt's shoulder.

"He's in his study. Do you want anything to drink Britt?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Brittany replied. Just then the doorbell rang again to reveal Quinn and Joe smiling holding a fruit basket.

"You guys are too sweet!" Kurt said grabbing the fruit basket. All the couples eventually showed up after that, with, by Blaine invitation, Sebastian and his husband Stan showed up. Crowding in Blaine and Kurt's house the chatter went on endlessly.

"So, Mercedes, where's Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Emergency work call. One of his clients had a last-minute audition." Mercedes replied shaking her head. Although separated after graduation all the Glee kids all ended up in Ohio. Joe and Quinn had three kids, Abe (8), Simon (14) and Janna (15). Quinn was currently expecting a little girl too. Brittany and Santana had one girl, Heather (15, Brittany's). Artie and his wife, Niva, had two kids, Leia (13) and Tony (15). Jake and Marley had one boy, Noah (15) and adopted two girls, Leslie (12) and Sarah (10).

Finn and Rachel had three girls, Emma (15), Barbra (14) and Allie (13). Tina and Mike and had two boys, Mark (17) and Rick (15). Puck and his wife, Eliana, had one boy, Jake (15). Rory and his wife, Kylie they had one boy, Neil (15). Sebastian (Who Kurt and Blaine had become friends with) and his husband, Stan had two boys, Brandon (15) and Micheal (12). So what will happen to the former New Directions?


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was the party?" Sam asked as Mercedes folded some laundry.

"It was fantastic! I love getting to see everyone like that! How was work?"

"It was fine." Sam said in a nervous tone.

"Sam, you OK?" Mercedes said glancing at her husband.

"Can I tell you something Mercedes?" Sam asked quietly.

"What type of something?" Mercedes sat down next to him on the bed.

"I cheated." Sam broke out crying with his head in his hands.

"What?" Mercedes chocked out.

"Me and Pamela." Sam said, tears staining his face.

"I trusted you!" Mercedes shot up from the bed. "I thought you loved me. What about the kids? Did you think about them? I can't do this." Mercedes took her wedding ring off and set it next to Sam. "I'm going to Kurt and Blaine's place."

"Mercedes! Don't leave me!" Sam cried out grabbing his wife's hand.

"Get off me!" She grabbed a duffel bag and packed up everything of hers she could find. She slammed the door and got into her car, finally letting her tears fall.

Victoria knocked quietly on Toronto's door, making sure her dads couldn't see her.

"Yeah?" Toronto yelled above the music in his room. Victoria slipped in.

"I need to tell you something." Victoria gulped.

"Sure. Go ahead." He replied smiling. The two had always been quite close, from sharing secrets to letting each other in if they were out late so their dads couldn't see. Every boy trouble Victoria had, Toronto could handle it.

"You have to keep it a secret. You can't tell ANYONE! Not even Tony or Neil. And certainly not our dads." She said urgently.

"Victoria, you can trust me with anything. Have I ever told dads about that time you came home drunk from that party, or the time you got in a fight at school?" He said.

"No. But this is huge. I could be dead, especially is Daddy Blaine finds out. Oh, gosh-"

"Vicky, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." He stared at her, wide eyed.

"That's not a funny joke, Vicky." He said sternly.

"It's not a joke." she mumbled, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Who's the father?"

"Mark." Toronto got off his bed and wrapped Victoria in a hug.

"I know you'll hate me for saying this but, you have to tell Papa Kurt." She let go of him and backed away.

"I can't."

"What are you going to do then? Get an abortion? That's **murder**, Victoria! Have you told Mark yet?"

"No, and I don't plan on it. I'll just, keep this baby a secret. And once it's out I'll give it up for adoption. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Vick, you know that's not going to work. You have to tell Papa Kurt or at least Mark. He deserves to know about his own child."

"I might tell Mark but no, not our dads. Do you know what they'll do? I'll be dead to them! They'll throw me out into the street!" Victoria broke into another round of sobs.

"Our dads love us. They wouldn't do that. If you don't tell them," Toronto took a deep breathe. "I will."

"I can't believe I ever trusted you!" She ran out slamming his door.

"Of course, Cedes. We will always be a home to you." Kurt said hugging his best friend. "Blaine dear, can you set up the guest room next to our bedroom?" Kurt yelled up to his husband.

"Of course baby! Who's visiting?" Blaine yelled back.

"It's just Mercedes!"

"Cedes is here? One second!" There was a few seconds of thumping down the hall and then Blaine showed up, shirtless and wearing plaid pajama bottoms.

"Cedes, are you okay?" Blaine questioned. Kurt gave him a warning look and Blaine left without question.

"What?" Mark repeated into the phone.

"I'm pregnant." Victoria said for the hundredth time.

"I have to tell my parents!" Mark said, preparing to hang up.

"No! You can't! I'm not going to keep the baby anyway. If my dads find out they'll kill me!"

"You're not keeping the baby?" Mark asked, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"No. Once it's out of me I'm giving it up for adoption. I can't handle having a baby! Mark, promise me you won't tell your parents. The first thing they'll do is tell my dads." She sounded quite urgent.

"No. It's my baby too. I want my parents to know." With that he hung up on Victoria and raced into his parents' room.

"Janna! Calm down!" Quinn yelled.

"Stop trying to make me believe in some fantasy!" Janna yelled.

"God is not a fantasy!" Joe said, voice stern.

"Where's your proof?" Janna accused.

"Uhhh... the bible!" Quinn screamed back.

"That's just a story book! None of it's real!" Janna said throwing her bible across the living room.

"Janna Marie Hart! You do not do that!" Joe said.

"Why does it matter? Will you not love me anymore if I don't believe? Will you throw me out into the street?" Janna smirked.

"Yes." Joe replied with an even voice.

"What?" Quinn and Janna said in unison.

"Get out. I don't want a non-believer in my household. Your mother and I have done everything we could for you! Why can't you do something for us?"

"Fine!" The young girl ran up to her bedroom and packed as much as she could into her suitcase. "I hate you two!" She ran out of her house and called her best friend. "Heather? Can I stay with you tonight? Yeah. OK. I'll walk. Thank you." With that Janna grabbed her bike out of the garage and headed the mile ride to her friend's house.

"Victoria Amber Anderson-Hummel!" Blaine yelled out.


End file.
